


Secondary Function

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, those ridiculous harness straps on the pilots' uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt: You know those harness straps on Poe's uniform? Yeah, they've got to have more uses than just the one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondary Function

“You know,” Finn says as Poe hangs up the white vest that goes over his flight suit in their closet, “I’ve always wondered something.”

“Yeah?” Poe asks, a little absently. He doesn’t see the _look_ Rey and Finn share, or the slightly ominous grin.

“I know those straps on your flight suit are for hooking on to the seat, for safety,” Finn says slowly, “but I’ve always wondered what _else_ they could be used for.”

Poe pauses, his hand on the fastenings to his flight suit, and takes a moment to give the closet a very silly grin. “You could find out,” he suggests.

Finn’s strong hands curl around the straps behind Poe’s thighs, and Finn yanks Poe backwards carefully, so that Poe thumps back against Finn’s chest, off-balance and laughing. Rey crowds in against Poe’s front, tangling her hands in his hair and tugging him down into a kiss.

“You got me,” Poe says when she pulls away, lips stinging from the biting kiss. “What are you going to do with me?”

Rey smirks, and unclips the straps from the front of Poe’s suit, handing them back to Finn, who tugs Poe’s arms down behind them and wraps his wrists in the straps. Poe grabs the ends of the straps when Finn tucks them into his hands - real bondage sometimes gives Poe unpleasant memories of the _Finalizer_ , but this facsimile doesn’t bother him at all - and leans back against Finn, trusting his weight to Finn’s strength. Rey tugs Poe’s flight suit open from throat to crotch, leaving it hanging from his shoulders; Finn wraps his hands around Poe’s hips under Poe’s boxers and ducks his head to suck hot, biting kisses up the side of Poe’s neck. Poe lets his head loll back onto Finn’s shoulder and closes his eyes, basking in the attention, and then yelps, high and startled, as Finn bites down hard on the curve of Poe’s shoulder at the same time that Rey’s mouth closes hot and perfect around Poe’s cock.

Finn laughs, low and warm, as Poe tries to buck against Finn’s hands, tugs uselessly at the straps around his wrists. There’s something uniquely filthy and delightful about this, Poe thinks vaguely, being half-dressed and pinned by his own harness straps while his lovers take him _apart_. He wants to bury his fingers in Rey’s hair, wants to reach up and pull Finn into a kiss, but he’s trapped, bound, helpless and wanting and _kriffing hell_ it’s good.

“Hm,” Finn says thoughtfully, as Rey’s clever tongue dances over the head of Poe’s cock, coaxing embarrassingly desperate noises out of Poe’s throat. “I don’t think we can get the flight suit off enough for me to fuck you, dearest.”

Poe whines, tries to get enough brain cells together to beg - there’s nothing quite like being pinned between his lovers, Rey’s mouth on his cock and Finn buried so deep within him - and Finn laughs again. “Poor Poe, so deprived,” he says. “D’you have any ideas what we could do about that, glorious?”

Rey hums an affirmative around her mouthful, making Poe twitch and whimper, and Finn practically purrs. “Oh, that’s a _good_ idea,” he says - Poe wants to open his eyes and look, but he’s also busy concentrating on not letting his knees give out, so minor things like _sight_ are just going to have to wait a while - and then one of Rey’s fingers, slick and gentle, is sliding back between Poe’s legs and tapping gently at his entrance. Poe spreads his legs as wide as the flight suit and his shaky balance will allow, and Rey slides her finger in, easy as a key into a lock. Poe shakes between his lovers, clinging to what remains of his self-control as hard as he can.

Far too soon, Rey pulls her hand away, and replaces her finger with a slender toy, her own personal favorite. She designed and built it herself, delighted at the high-quality materials and tools available to her in the Resistance, and it’s all sleek metal, perfectly polished and smooth. If that was _all_ it was, it would be a rather pedestrian thing; but this is Rey’s work, and so the toy has five different vibration speeds and three different patterns programmed into it, and can be controlled either by buttons or - and this is why Poe know he’s quite thoroughly kriffed - by the Force.

“You asked what we were going to do with you,” Finn murmurs in Poe’s ear, sweet and filthy and smug. “We’re going to make you _scream_.”

“Oh kriff,” Poe breathes, and Finn laughs, breath hot against Poe’s neck, and tightens his hands around Poe’s hips as Rey swallows Poe down to the hilt and pauses there, humming, and the toy inside of Poe begins to vibrate in the pattern that Rey knows perfectly well will drive Poe absolutely insane with pleasure. “Not - not gonna last long, buddies,” Poe gasps, and Finn chuckles again.

“Are you _sure_?” he asks, and Rey pulls away a little and snaps something around the base of Poe’s cock - oh, kriff, a cock ring, that’s a _new_ addition to their toy box, Poe is so _kriffing_ screwed. “Here’s the plan, dearest,” Finn says quietly, and Poe bites his lip so he can listen to Finn’s voice instead of his own moaning. “You make both of us come, and then you can come. Seem fair?”

“Oh kriff,” Poe says again, and nods. Rey gets to her feet, and she and Finn steer him over to the bed, push him gently to his knees on a pillow on the floor, and Rey strips off her tunic and leggings with swift, efficient motions and sits down on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide. Poe leans forward, tugging again at the bindings around his wrists - he wants to _touch_ , he wants to slide his fingers into her, he _wants_ \- and licks her open eagerly.

“You’re so _good_ at that,” Rey says softly, reaching down to lace her hands through his hair and tugging just right, just that perfect edge of cruelty to her grip. Poe shivers, thrusting against the air, and muffles the desperate moans he can’t help making between Rey’s lovely thighs. “Force, look at you,” she adds, and Poe shivers harder at the heat in her voice. “You’re so gorgeous, Poe, so beautiful for us - kriff, Finn, _look_ at him.”

“I’m looking,” Finn says, and he sounds _hungry_. Poe whimpers against Rey’s clit, licks harder. “Kriff, Poe, I want to tear that flight suit right off of you and pin you to the bed.”

Poe tries hard to indicate how very much he agrees with this plan, and Rey laughs, then tugs even harder at his hair and shakes apart beneath his tongue, gasping his name as she comes.

“Can’t use the harness straps if we take that suit off you,” she says, a little regretfully, as she lets Poe sit back on his heels, and Finn bends down and kisses the taste of her off Poe’s lips.

“Harness detaches,” Poe says faintly, and Finn makes a soft, hungry noise and kisses him again.

“ _Does_ it now,” Rey says, and then they’re both moving, fast and efficient and focused, and Poe finds himself unbound and stripped and bound again faster than he can usually get out of his suit alone. He thinks the Force might have been involved. He clings to the straps in his hands, palms sweaty, as Finn guides him down onto the pillow again, coaxes him forward until Poe is half-sprawled on the bed. Rey sits down on the bed beside him, strokes her hands over his bound arms and ruffles her fingers through his hair, as Finn settles behind him and bends down and - kriff, kriff, _kriff_ , that’s Finn’s _tongue_ working over the tender skin stretched around the vibrator’s base. Poe muffles his moans in the sheets as he tries to push back against Finn’s mouth, but Finn’s hands are firm on Poe’s hips.

“ _Please_ ,” Poe says, hoarse and desperate. Finn pulls away, and Poe hears him unfasten his pants.

“Yes, dearest,” Finn says, sweet and warm, and pulls the vibrator out and away, replaces it smoothly with his own cock. Finn is much wider than the slender toy, and Poe shouts with the perfect stretch and burn of it, arches his back as much as he can and clings harder to the straps in his hands as an anchor in the maelstrom of pleasure. “Kriff, you feel so good,” Finn adds, sounding half-desperate already, and sets a fast, steady pace that has Poe writhing in ecstasy almost immediately.

“So gorgeous,” Rey says, her hands gentle on Poe’s arms and back, keeping him grounded. “Kriff, you’re both - I could watch this _forever_.”

“Not going to last forever, glorious,” Finn pants, gasping half a laugh. “Gonna come for you, Poe, gorgeous Poe, so good for us -” He shudders, thrusts growing sloppy and uneven, and Poe can feel him come, whines with the knowledge.

Finn pulls away and coaxes Poe up off the bed, until Poe is leaning back against Finn, Finn’s come dripping down Poe’s thighs, and reaches around to wrap one strong hand around Poe’s cock. Poe whimpers - kriff, he wants to come, and he _can’t_ , he’s going to go _mad_ with it -

Finn snaps the cockring off and bites the curve of Poe’s throat, and Poe comes so hard the world goes white around him.

When he can see again, he finds himself in the middle of the bed, wrists unbound and harness removed, with Rey and Finn curled up on either side of him, each gently massaging one of his hands. “Hey, dearest,” Finn says as Poe blinks up at him, and leans in for a kiss; when he pulls away, Rey is there to claim a kiss of her own. “Good?”

“So good,” Poe assures them. “I may never be able to look at my safety harness the same way again, though.”

“Sorry,” Rey says, grinning down at him. “But only a little.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Poe assures her. “That was _definitely_ worth it. You two are worryingly inventive sometimes.”

“That’s us, worryingly inventive,” Finn agrees. “Wait till you see what _else_ Rey has planned.”

“Oh kriff,” Poe says, and covers his eyes with one hand. “Tomorrow, buddies, I’m not eighteen anymore.”

“Tomorrow,” Rey agrees, snuggling down next to him and pillowing her head on his shoulder. Finn tugs Poe’s hand away from his eyes and kisses the palm, then laces their fingers together and rests their joined hands on Poe’s stomach as he cuddles close.

“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow,” he agrees. “We’ve got all the time in the galaxy. We’re not going anywhere.”

“Me neither,” Poe agrees, and falls asleep between his lovers, into dreams of what _else_ they might have planned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imaginarygolux on tumblr; drop by and say hi!
> 
> I will not be posting any fic next week (real life, ugh); the week after I have a fairy tale and then a new longfic to start.


End file.
